


Shattered.

by Hallelujaah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallelujaah/pseuds/Hallelujaah
Summary: A collection of short encounters between Lucio and Akande.





	1. Suspended in a Compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Shattered' Trading Yesterday. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hqW4odgkyo

Lucio had always wondered how he would die, growing up in an impoverished favela left little to be discovered about the frailty of human life, especially after the Omnic Crisis had brought his small hometown to its knees both financially and with actual destruction bringing the town crumbling down. Lucio had always assumed he would die in bed, his partner at his side and the night air warm around him and a gentle song playing in the background that would escort him to whatever lay in the next life. Other time, he thought he would die at a concert, an assassin in the crowd who didn't agree with his upbeat messages and a red dot would focus in on his brow, sealing his fate. He knew he would die for his cause, he would die for what he loved. Therefore, dying for Overwatch seemed a pretty sweet fate to him.

 

He knew he should have listened to Hana, he shouldn't have amped too high up the tower and he definitely shouldn't have done it as the rest of the crew blew up the Talon base from the inside. Lucio had tried to cling to the shattered walls, his grip faltering with every rattle and heated flame that licked the building apart right in front of his eyes. His radio had cut out as he began to fall, leaving only the gentle stirring of his music ringing in his ears as he fell from the top of the building, his hand holding out in hopes something in the night would catch him.

 

The DJ closed his eye as the air whistled in pity at his descending form, he thought of his friends, Hana, Mcree, Reinhardt. He thought of his neighbours, of the kids that lived nearby. He thought of his family, his mama, who he had promised he would come back for, his siblings, his little brother Julio who wanted to be just like him. He thought of everyone who had ever shown him kindness and he only wished he could thank them all.

 

Suddenly, as if the Lord above had planned it himself, Lucio found himself volleyed far from the tumbling building and flying vertically through the air. His eyes opened at the sudden change and he found himself staring at his own reflection in a gold-plated chest plate. He had only a moment to push away from the vision before he landed heavily and tumbled with his saviour on a sand covered ledge that now overlooked the burning ashed of the Talon lair.

 

Lucio continued to tumble with the man until they eventually came to a stop against a bare, fallen tree. His head cracked slightly against the trunk and he squeaked slightly in surprise while the man above him let out a pained groan before sighing and shakily laying his hands on the ground, lifting himself with ease of Lucio's stricken form that now laid awkwardly beneath him.

 

Lucio's eyes widened at the sight above him, in the fires soft light he could make out endless muscles and carved features of his saviour's face as the large man above him turned away to look at the smouldering wreck of a base. Lucio allowed himself that short moment to look the man up and down, admiring his fine physique and his intricate white war stripes that highlighted his broad shoulders and upper arm. However, as the firelight picked up once again in the wind, Lucio was flashed in the eye with a sharp golden light and he realised in that moment just who he was laying under, completely unprotected and alone.

 

"Doomfist."

 

Lucio's whisper drew the mans attention and he was struck instantly with quick, unforgiving eyes, ones that were the same shade as a broken beer bottle, and twice as sharp.

 

"You-" Doomfist hissed in a deep tone that rattled the smaller man from the inside out, the man got quickly to his feet as if fed on adrenaline and pulled the DJ to his skates and tugging him to the edge of the cliff and forcing his head to look at the flames. "Is this your doing, you freedom-fighting snake?"

 

"What? No! No, of course not! Well - I mean, it was, sort of - I didn't - " Lucio frantically tried to explain but the garble of noise from the younger man irritated the Talon boss and he threw Lucio to the side, continuing to watch his small empire burn. Lucio sat himself up, suddenly feeling quite sympathetic for the clearly deflated man who was now watching his home burn.

 

"Listen, I didn't - I didn't know they would do this, I thought - "

 

"They?" Doomfist's back straightened and his stance hardened once again as he glared at the smaller man. "Who is they?"

 

Lucio bit his lip, knowing that he had said far too much and he swallowed, hoping to take his treacherous tongue with him.

 

"You're with Overwatch?" Doomfist questioned and Lucio shook his head quickly.

 

"No, I'm not, I acted alone."

 

"One man, especially one such as yourself, in no way could bring down a base as impressive as mine."

 

Lucio smirked and raised a brow at the man.

 

"You seem confident for a man who doesn't have toecaps on his shoes."

 

Doomfist looked down at his bare toes before he growled and stormed over to the man, causing Lucio to scramble back on his palms until his sonic amplifier was snatched from the holster on his hip and ripped with a spark from the pack on his back.

 

"Hey! Give that back here, that does not belong to you!" Lucio snapped like a petulant child and got to his feet, skating quickly over to the man in hopes of regaining his weapon, only to have a metal hand shove him to his back once again.

 

Doomfist smirked and flipped the barrel of the gun back toward Lucio, brandishing the lime green Overwatch sigil that he and Hana had printed on the machine two weeks previously.

 

"You seem confident for a man who is an Overwatch affiliate and now in the presence of a Talon member."

 

"You don't scare me," Lucio replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders, though his sweating palms and heavily beating heart would suggest quite the opposite to his statement.

 

Doomfist scoffed, dropping the amplifier heavily and Lucio hurried to gather it and whip off his backpack, hooking the amp back in with various wires. However, when no music returned from the speaker he huffed, wiping his hands on his shirt and retwisting the screws in the back to hopefully get a connection again.

 

"It surprises me not that an Overwatch rat would have such a crude weapon." Doomfist as he watched from the opposite side of the ledge, picking dirt from beneath his nails as he did.

 

"It's not a weapon, and my name is not rat, it's Lucio. Lucio Correia Dos Santos."

 

"Both are facts in which I care nothing about, rat," Doomfist replied with a shrug. "I only care about deciding whether or not I should kill you." 

 

Lucio paused for a moment as he felt vibrations from the speaker and smiled.

 

"You won't kill me."

 

Doomfist straightened and his arms tensed, forcing his human hand and the metal hand into a strong fist.

 

"And why would I not?"

 

"Because you're injured and I am the only one who can help you," Lucio stated with a smirk as he lifted his sparking amplifier as it began to glow a soft yellow shade and a soothing beat poured from the speakers.

 

"I do not need a medic, especially not a rat one such as yourself."

 

"Then I suppose you're just going to let your back bleed you out dry then, huh?"

 

Doomfist frowned before looking over his own shoulder and down at the shredded remains of his back, the pain only starting to settle in as he stared at the tricking blood for a few moments. The tall man swallowed the lump in his throat heavily before turning back to the smug looking medic, one that was currently passing the amp between his hands and watching Doomfist like he had won the world.

_A smart rat indeed,_  Doomfist thought to himself. 

 

"Do what you must." Was all Doomfist said as he sat on the tree trunk nearby, causing the husk of wood to creak under his weight as he did. Lucio turned up his amplifier and drifted over to the man, settling behind him and even though this made Doomfist twist uneasily to watch his every move, it was the only thing he could do as he placed the amp to his wounded back. Doomfist's jaw winched against his will at the sudden twisting pain in his back and he huffed through his nose.

 

"Now, just try to keep still and there might be some slight pinching pain." Lucio comforted but Doomist only grunted uncaringly and turned to look out at the night sky. Lucio sat in the awkward moment for as long as he could, listening to his amps soft beats for the short while before he spoke again.

 

"So do you have a name? A name other than Doomfist of course, unless your parents had some sort of oracle-istic sense of humour." Lucio asked, laughing at the end to ease the tension. However, when Doomfist glared at him sharply he knew he had hit a raw nerve and he wished he had said nothing and dealt with the awkward silence.

 

Lucio seemed to keep forgetting that in front of him was Doomfist. Doomfist the Successor, the destroyer, the wasteland maker, the terrorist, the killer. He was certainly not like any other that Lucio had treated before, then why was he talking to him like he was? 

 

"What matter is it to you, rat?" Doomfist demanded and began to shift away from Lucio's amplifier, which caused the young DJ to reach out and keep him stable, drawing another sharp glare from the man.

 

"No matter, it would just be nice to know the name of the man who saved me."

 

"I didn't save you, it was merely unfortunate circumstance."

 

"Call it what you like, it still saved me."

 

Doomfist hummed in displeasure and Lucio bit his lip again, shifting the patterning of the song to get to the deep tissue of the mans back. It was another few moments of awkward silence before Doomist spoke again.

 

"Akande Ogundium, the undefeated, the unchallenged, third of his name, heir and master of the Ogundium estate." The taller man said confidently and Lucio whistled.

 

"Well, that's certainly a mouthful, you got a plaque or something with all that written down on or something?" 

 

"You're a tasteless rat."

 

"I will remind you once again; the names Lucio." The medic huffed, pressing the amplifier a little too forcefully against the larger man's shoulder and smirking slightly when the man winced and move to get comfortable.

 

They sat in silence for many moments more, the soft humming of the music lifting Lucio's fallen spirits and mending Akande's wounded back in a synchronised rhythm. Then it dawned on the younger man. He had lost his team completely, his headpiece had not recited any messages for the longest time, he was without back up, and he was currently healing one of the highest leaders of Talon. Lucio placed his hand on the man's shoulder, his fingertips barely fluttering past the man's collarbones as he adjusted the amplifier, this seemed to bring Akande back to the reality of the situation and the moments of silence were finally filled with the sharp pull of his shoulder away from the medic's hand and his gaze fixed on the younger man again.

 

"Is it done yet?" Akande demanded and Lucio looked at the small bloodied cracks in the mans back and shrugged.

 

"Almost," Lucio replied and the large man quickly got to his feet, dusting off his shorts and straightening his satin red belt that kept them in place. He looked over his shoulder at Lucio, not bothering to face the younger man head on, and looked him up and down once again.

 

"Then that is satisfactory."

 

Lucio nodded, winding the wire around the end of his amp and placing it with a snap into the lock on his pack, knowing he would not use it again for a while.

 

"Since the healing was not done fully, you may have to tend to the cuts before they scar up."

 

"Scars are nothing when you have many already."

 

Lucio snorted.

 

"Are you always so brooding and philosophical, or is it just my lucky day?" The small DJ questioned and Akande frowned at him. However, Lucio did not miss the smile that twitched on his lips for a second before snapping quickly back into its original disapproving state.

 

"I am to take my leave from you now, little rat," Akande stated as he approached the furthest point of the ledge and looked back at the smaller man. "Do not seek me again, while I am grateful for this night, do not forget who are your friends... and who are your enemies."

 

"I didn't forget. Not for a moment." Lucio promised and Akande finally allowed a glimpse of a true smile to pass over his lips as he nodded in thanks to the younger man.

 

"I hope, for both sakes, our paths do not cross again.." Akande rumbled letting a brief pause punctuate his words as he grinned and uttered at last - "Lucio."

 

With that the tall man, gauntlet now fully reconnected and glinting in the starlight, lept from the cliff, allowing his heavy arm to carry him away as if on the breeze. Lucio finally released a breath he did not know he was holding, or how long he was holding it. He gazed around at the dark speckled skies above and watched the fog of his breath to numb his vision, throwing himself on his back and questioning the stars, hoping they would remember this night too.


	2. All of the questions we called home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting runs just as smooth...

Akande cursed that thrice-damned gorilla for what felt like the hundredth time since prison. He had been in pursuit of a small, blonde, nimble looking women dressed as some sort of glowing angel, hardly worthy battle attire, Akande had thought with a scoff until the small woman dipped behind a building and was seemingly replaced with an angry looking ape. Akande had prepared his gauntlet for an attack, but was seemingly knocked to the side by a hairy fist and hit a number of miles away into the solid brick of a tall building, he had blacked out on the impact and only woke now, buried beneath the rubble and coughing up red brick dust.

Akande breathed deeply, his lungs cramping and aching with every breath of the particles in the air. His gauntlet, slightly shattered and hanging loosely from his arm, flexed and tried to push the bricks from his chest. The large man pushed as much rubble as he could away from himself before his face and left shoulder emerged from the wreckage and he pulled in a sharp breath as he saw the darkening sky above him. His head ached and mind whirred as his eyes rolled and become dizzy within their sockets. He wondered if his team had disbanded and scattered as were his orders if he was defeated, and he thought for a moment that maybe they were not looking for him at all, but he tried his best to shake this thought from his mind as tried once more to pull himself from the rubble tomb and struggled as without the free use of his hands he was stuck.

 

Akande threw his head back and growled at the circumstance and stared up at the stars as if imploring them for help. However, he did not expect those prayers to be answered until he saw a glowing yellow light from the corner of his left and followed the flicker of green over the bricks until he looked upon the face of one he did not expect to see again.

 

"Lucio?"

 

The small DJ smiled, not saying a word as he pulled the remainder of the shattered bricks away from Akande's chest easily, now revealing his body completely and kneeling at his side, that gentle smile a permanent fixture on his face. His clothes were not like when they first met, on that time he wore blue skates and a green shirt that made his eyes cast specks of emerald, this time he wore a dark cap-sleeved shirt, a pair of green sunglasses, white skates and his hair hung loosely about his shoulders, still tapered at the end by heavy beads. The man pulled the shades from his face, his eyes sparkled when he smiled like the stars he had prayed to had sent Lucio his way and now were captured in his mind's eye. Akande knew he had been staring for a long time and he should say something threatening or quick, so he did.

 

"Y - You should not be here," Akande said as harshly as he could, but he found his voice staying weakly in his throat as the small man pressed his amplifier to the centre of his chest and Akande could feel the music flow through him, healing him inside and out. He gasped at the feeling, it felt different than the first time, it felt surreal.

 

"Are - Are you listening to me, Rat?" Akande snarled trying to move away from the amplifier and the feeling that was coiling in his stomach. "I do not need your help, cease this foolishness."

 

Lucio said something or at least Akande thought he had seen his lips move, he had been watching them this whole time and had only now just noticed his mistake. He snapped his head away until he felt a gentle hand press against the side of his skull, his eyes were directed instantly at the medic who had a small silver torch place between his lips and was gazing at both of Akande's eyes, checking for some vitals Akande knows would be useful to know if he had any blood left in his brain at all.    
_  
Still a smart rat_ , Akande thought to himself as he followed the finger the DJ slowly passed in front of his eyes at the tip of his nose before he looked up at the medic whose lips quirked at the edges around his torch.  _A smart and beautiful rat._

Akande swallowed thickly at his own words and own thoughts and allowed the small man the rest of his evaluations. His mind was still spinning and eyes still dizzy as the man worked, but the larger man knew it was no longer from his possible concussion and was probably something else entirely.

 

"Lucio," Akande whispered and the man looked at him as he leaned above him and the large man knew he would never be the same again. "Y - You should not have followed me."

 

"Akande." The DJ whispered back and placed his hands on the man's broad chest and pressed down gently to get more leverage and stare him directly in the eye. "I wi -"

 

The small man's words were cut off by the sound of heavy propellers and a flash of dark blue lights that seemed to sweep through the bricks and pinpoint only them in the darkness. The strength of the wind from the turbines seemed to throw the man against Akande's chest and the warrior attempted to raise his arms to shield the man's small body from the blast.

 

Lucio looked up, his eyes wide with shock as he grabbed his amplifier, stowed it in his holster and switched the light to green as he got to his legs, struggling against the strong wind as he skated quickly down the mound of bricks, disappearing into the darkness from whence he came. Akande flipped on his side, calling out for the young man and regretting it immediately as the spinning in his head filled all his senses and he fell to his front against the bricks. In the distance, he imagined he saw the distant glow of golden light reemerge around the corner until his mind spun and he blacked out at last.

 

 

\----

 

 

Lucio placed his amplifier in a case, flipping the locks down and running his hands over the leather seam as he thought. He knew he shouldn't have broke ranks again, he knew he shouldn't have left his team without the healing they needed, but when he had seen Doomfist freefalling through the air toward a destination unknown, he felt a tug in his chest that had brought him at his side. He had been hurt bad, the oncomings of a severe concussion and many broken bones littering his body, Lucio would be a monster if he had not helped him.

 

Then why did he stay to watch Talon load the man into the med-bay of their ship? Why had he hoovered to watch the ship take off and leave the city? Why had he felt a weight in his chest when Akande had said his name in the depths of his wounded mind?

 

The DJ sighed and placed the box under his seat before sitting on it, chin in hand and his legs swinging from the height of the overly tall chairs. 

 

However, it wasn't long until his thoughts were interrupted by Hana Song, one of his best friends on the Overwatch team and the person he would tell everything too. Well, perhaps not everything. She blew an electric blue bubble of gum and it popped, bringing Lucio's attention to her and the can of soda she was holding in front of him.

 

The medic smiled weakly and accepted the can, fidgeting the coldness between her hands before Hana grinned at him, threw him a thumbs up and left him alone once more with his own stirring thoughts. He knew she would bug him later about whatever he was thinking about, but was thankful she understood, for now, to leave him to his ponderings.

 

He watched as she went over to Soldier, who was busy relaying the success of the mission to Ana on his headpiece, as she leaned down and pressed the freezing can against the back of his neck, causing him to squawk and shoot up from his chair. Immediately, he turned to scold Hana who was already laughing with the rest of the crew and even Lucio cracked a small smile. The DJ then leaned back, closed his eyes and prayed the flight back to the base in Gibraltar would be a slow one.

 

 

\----

 

 

"Akande. Akande. Wake up." A harsh voice hissed and the large man's eyes pulled sluggishly apart to reveal the not-so-friendly sight of Gabriel Reyes staring down at him and frowning. "Get up, now."

 

Akande willed himself to move and took in the scenery around him. They were aboard the Talon aircraft if the smell and state of it was anything to go by. He had told Sombra at least a hundred times not to leave her slushies everywhere, they just melted and left sticky rings on the consoles and if he had told her a hundred times then he had definitely told Amelie at least a hundred more not to leave nail polish on the dashboard as it was currently running down the sides of the steering gears and cupholders.

 

"Glad to see you are awake, Ogundimu." A Talon soldier said with a salute and Akande snarled at him, telling him to leave him alone for a moment with his team, which the young soldier did, taking the first-aid kit with him.

 

"You took a pretty big, hermano. That Gorilla has a mean left hook, I was afraid Reaps was going to have to go find your jaw detached from your body." Sombra teased and Akande hummed, pulling on a white vest that had been left at his side. While he did not wear many shirts in battle, too conscious about his movement and the Doomfist getting tangled in the fabric, he still found it a comfort after and he knew it would wound him.

 

"It is strange though," Amelie said as she brushed black gel across her nails and not looking away from the reflection for a moment. "You were hit seven miles away and received only a bruise and two broken ribs."

 

Reyes looked at him and nodded in agreement but Akande scoffed and rubbed his slightly aching forehead as he shook his head.

"I landed well and the Doomfist helped move the rubble. Nothing more, nothing less." Akande dismissed and his team seemed to reply in hums and nods and shrugs in an apparent dismissal of the issue. Besides Sombra who was gazing at him in the rearview mirror with a brow raised and a smirk on her lips.

 

"Where are we heading now then, boss?" Sombra asked flicking a toggle GPS on the front console of the ship.

 

Akande thought for a moment, pretending to hum in deep concentration since he already knew exactly where he wanted to go and knew everyone would agree.

 

"Gibraltar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for all the messages of support both on here and on Tumblr I am very grateful! Please tell me what you think and I'll definitely update again soon, thank you!)


End file.
